Trisha's Story
by TrishaKat
Summary: A fanfic of my fursona, Trisha.


**Trisha**

**A TLK Fanfic**

It was very dark; only one light shone through a tunnel exit, in which Trisha was in. She was lying on her stomach with her feet up in the air. _Maybe it'll be today, _she thought. She was referring to the fact that she didn't yet have a mate, but really wanted one. A few of the male meerkats in her colony were quite in love with her, about two or three. Trisha didn't know this, although she was aware of one, Speedy, whom she assumed had feelings for her.

Trisha stared dreamily up at the ceiling, thinking of Speedy, with her hands folded neatly under her chin. She then was about to get up when another male meerkat shoved her aside. "Out of the way, Trisha!" he snapped. "We're trying to dig tunnels here." "Well, excuse me!" Trisha replied, offended. "Why don't you just ask me to move out of the way nicely?"

The meerkat glared at her. "You weren't doing _anything. _You most certainly deserved that." And without another word, he walked away.

Trisha shook her head in disapproval. This particular meerkat had always been very rude to her, god knows why. Trisha always tried to ignore his rude nature, but it was impossible. She bet that this guy liked to annoy others, or enjoy being miserable; either one.

His name was Kae, she recalled, a rather strange name. Sometimes Trisha even thought Kae hade such a nasty personality because of his strange name, and maybe he desperately wanted to change it. But then that was just an idea. And besides, if Kae wanted to change his name so badly, couldn't he just do that?

Later on, Trisha decided that all she really wanted to do was relax, away from that mook, Kae. She soon found a nice, comfortable spot by a tree, which gave off a lot of shade. She was beginning to really enjoy the relaxation when she noticed another male meerkat walk awkwardly towards her. Speedy.

"Hello…," Speedy began. "Hi there," Trisha replied, smiling. "So…Uh…" Speedy sounded uncertain. "You're not going to be, uh…Doing anything tonight, are you?" Trisha had learned to really like Speedy, and she couldn't refuse a date with him. "I'd love to go out with you," Trisha replied enthusiastically, without thinking. Speedy looked thrilled, and also stunned. Trisha couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. And as Speedy walked away, looking satisfied, Trisha grinned at the thought of having something to look forward to.

It was finally night time, and Trisha had done her best in trying to look attractive for Speedy. After he'd asked her to go out with him, he also said he'd pick up Trisha by the same tree, and then go find a good spot to eat grubs, obviously alone with her.

A few minutes later, Speedy showed up. He, also, and quite obviously, was trying to look his best. "I would probably be carrying a few flowers for you along with me, if I could find any around here," he joked, his expression excited in a very lively way. Trisha was quite embarrassed when she found herself staring at his attractive face.

Speedy suggested a good spot to find some grubs, and they were soon walking towards that area. "You are so beautiful," Speedy told Trisha. Pretty unoriginal, Trisha thought, but she didn't mind much. Any compliment from Speedy would be pleasing. She knew, though, that from the way Speedy had looked at her when he said she was beautiful, that he was definitely in love with her.

After about another ten minutes or so of walking, they arrived at the grub-place. Speedy was right-There were various types of grubs, and all quite delicious to say the least.

After dinner, Speedy and Trisha chatted some more. And at some point, Speedy had given her a particular look. He leaned forward to kiss her, but then, they were interrupted by something.

"Look out!" Trisha exclaimed. A huge tree had split in half, and it was about to crash them. "Run!" Trisha shouted out another command. Then, automatically, they both started running for their lives.

Trisha ran quickly onto another fallen tree, which was a good bridge, because of the steep ravine underneath it. This tree had been here for quite a while, unlike the other.

Trisha stared in shock when she noticed Speedy was dangling on the edge of the tree bridge, about to plunge into the water. He must have jumped, but then slipped. "Help!" He shouted, slipping still. _"No!" _Trisha shouted. She quickly pulled him up with all her strength, and the two continued there run again. As they ran, they heard the tree land on the ground, finally, with a rather loud crash.

"That was close," Trisha said. "It was," Speedy agreed. Then he stared up at Trisha in amazement. "You saved my life…twice!" He exclaimed. Trisha blushed at that. "It was nothing, really." They looked at each other for a moment, and then Speedy gave Trisha the kiss his expression had promised earlier.

The next day was tedious, as usual, for Trisha. She was extremely annoyed when she ran into Kae again. "Ugh, what do you want?" Trisha asked, positive to get a sharp retort. 'Why would I want something from _you_?" Kae hissed. Trisha was right about the retort. "You're right," Trisha mocked his tone. "Some idiot like you _shouldn't _want anything from someone like me." Surprisingly, Kae jumped back, clearly stunned by Trisha standing up to him like that. Of course, he thought he was the best in everything.

"Well, I'd better get going," Trisha said in her normal manner again. She left, and was positive that she heard Kae whisper 'Wait!' before she disappeared completely. But why should he want to do that?

The days had passed, and Trisha got to know Speedy very well, and always thought of Kae as a pain in the butt. And one day…Things had changed severely.

Kae was standing by Trisha's favorite tree, a taunting expression on his face. "Why don't you just take on a mate already?!" He'd snapped. "Unless it's just that no-one loves you." Trisha was extremely offended by his words.

She soon realized that her place wasn't at the colony anymore. Her realization that she needed to leave was on the same day, but at night. Trisha had a nightmare about Speedy. She dreamt that Speedy was about to ask her to be with him, but then Kae's voice rang in her ears…_'Or is it just that no-one loves you?' _And directly after that, Speedy died before her eyes.

She woke up, startled, but relieved to see that Speedy was alive and well. Despite that fact, and although it was only a dream, Trisha was quite scared. Speedy was fast asleep, and Trisha whispered her good-bye to him. She really _was_ going to run away. And as soon as she took off, something told her that Speedy wasn't the right one for her, after all. And there was also one more thing that'd occurred to her. She'd realized, too late, that Kae was in love with her.

Trisha ran for miles, until she found a place top settle down for the night.

She lived the next couple of weeks living by herself, and wherever she wanted to. Then, one day. She woke up quite thirsty. She found a cute little water feature in which she found perfect to take a drink out of.

She was about to take a sip when she noticed another meerkat by her side, whom was probably also going to get water. He was the most attractive meerkat Trisha had ever seen, and she couldn't help but introduce herself in a dreamy tone. "Hello. I'm Trisha." "I'm Timon," the meerkat replied, shaking Trisha's hand in a lively manner. Trisha didn't even wonder why Timon was so far away from his own colony. She just smiled, very pleased at his presence.

Later on, Trisha was introduced to Timon's best friend, Pumbaa. Timon and Trisha soon realized they were perfect for each other, and they became mates.

By TrishaKat (Emilie Mesman) © 2008

Timon and The Lion King © Disney 1994


End file.
